Estrelas no céu nublado
by T. Lecter
Summary: Aang detestou ver Zuko comparando os olhos de Katara a espelhos d'água. Mas Zuko também sabia exatamente com o que pareciam os olhos de Aang.


_Se Avatar fosse meu, eu certamente não estaria escrevendo Fanfics._

_Fic Slash. Zukaang._

_-_

**Estrelas no céu nublado**

"Espelhos d'água", repetia Aang mentalmente, à medida que arriscava algumas dobras na margem do rio. "Espelhos d'água".

Pela quinta vez naquele dia, o avatar se desconcentrou e atirou água na cabeça de Sokka, que já desistira de se secar. O encarou com a melhor cara de culpa que tinha e sorriu tímido.

- Desculpe Sokka - pediu, desanimado.

- Na próxima, é sério, não precisa pedir desculpa. Certo? - respondeu ele com um sorriso. - Porque eu não perdoarei de jeito nenhum! - completou, saindo irritado para ganhar distância - estratégia essa que já falhara por quatro vezes seguidas.

- Oh! Cara! - exclamou Aang, um minuto depois. - Sokka, eu... bom...

Cinco vezes.

- Tá legal! Vou te deixar sozinho antes que eu precise criar guelras pra te fazer companhia. Até mais!

Aang suspirou. Sentou à beira do rio e ficou a encarar as pequenas ondas, agitadas e suaves. Seus olhos estavam mortos, tristonhos. Não fazia idéia de como duas palavras podiam ter um poder tão grande sobre Katara, "espelhos d'água". Por que ele nunca pensara em dizer isso? Era tão simples pensar nessas palavrinhas! Mas tinha de encarar o fato, não fora ele quem tivera a brilhante idéia de comparar os olhos de Katara a espelhos d'água.

- Maldito Zuko - xingou baixinho, na esperança vã de que um eco ribombasse no horizonte e confirmasse suas palavras. Mas não havia eco para sussurros, o que aumentou sua frustração.

Zuko tinha mesmo jeito com as garotas, pensou ele antes de tentar mais uma vez se concentrar na água.

- Aang? - Katara se aproximou lentamente e sentou ao lado do garoto.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, a voz da dobradora de água irritou Aang. Ele sentiu uma súbita vontade de afogá-la com a água que tinha em mãos, mas apenas parou as mãos no ar e respirou profundamente para, em seguida, encarar a garota.

- Sim, Katara?

- Ainda está bravo comigo, não está?

- Você quase agarrou aquele cara. Ele está tentando me matar desde que acordei naquele iceberg e você quase o agarrou! Grande, Katara! Acho que você poderia até ser a princesa dele.

- Oh, oh! Aang! - a voz de Katara parecia ter de repente se tornado mais fria e irritada. - Primeiro, eu não 'quase o agarrei', segundo, eu não tenho culpa se você resolveu 'estreitar relações' com o Zuko.

- Bem, a idéia era apenas que ele parasse de me seguir feito um maluco. Não começar a cantar você.

Katara bufou furiosa. A idéia de ser cantada por Zuko parecia não ser a mais óbvia. Ele apenas fizera um rápido comentário sobre a cor dos olhos dela. O que havia de mais nisso?

- Você está com ciúmes, Aang. E não entendo o porquê disso! Afinal, eu nunca me envolveria com... com ele! E além do mais, isso não é da sua conta, é?

Aang não respondeu, porque estava ocupado demais desenhando triângulos no chão com os dedos. Ficou ouvindo Katara se afastar e logo imaginou que ela estaria indo para perto daquele dobrador irritante.

Mas a solidão à beira-rio durou menos de dois minutos. Ele não se dignou a virar o rosto, imaginando que poderia ser Katara com mais um de seus sermões sobre aquele 'ciuminho pífio e infantil'. Seu peito inchou e ele explodiu numa exclamação repentina:

- Só por que gosto de você não quer dizer que vou aceitar que você se aproxime de qualquer idiota!

- Eu não sabia que o Avatar tinha tanto apreço assim por mim - disse o recém-chegado com uma sutil voz rouca. - Nem que sentia ciúmes de me ver com uma garota.

Aang sentiu seu rosto queimar de vergonha e nem precisaria olhar o reflexo na água para saber que estava intensamente vermelho. O coração pulsava acelerado, não contava com aquela chegada repentina. Poderia colocar o estômago para fora se abrisse a boca, tinha certeza disso. Ficou calado, esperando que o rapaz se aproximasse.

- Tudo bem, Avatar, não pretendo me aproximar daquela garota.

- Eu... não quis...

- Minha missão é pegar você e salvar minha honra. Acha que estou preocupado com garotas?

Aang fitou o olhar misterioso de Zuko e suspirou, melancólico. Não queria que aquele rapaz conhecesse o lado sentimental frustrado dele. Aliás, não queria que ninguém visse o Avatar se remoendo de ciúmes como um garotinho bobo. Talvez ele fosse exatamente isso.

- Eu queria entender, Zuko... por que um coração escolhe outro?

O maxilar de Zuko se contraiu e ele sentou bem ao lado do Avatar. Pareciam estar prestes a ter uma conversa de homem para homem, mas o príncipe não gostava daquele tipo de conversa. Olhou o rio por algum tempo e depois pôde falar.

- Não sei. Talvez por... necessidade de não estar só. Não sei, realmente, não sei.

- Acha que os olhos da Katara parecem espelhos d'água? - perguntou de repente, fazendo o rapaz se remexer com certo incômodo ao seu lado. - Acha que as lágrimas dela são como um rio nascente que corre em direção ao horizonte, que, no caso, seria o seio que... bom...

- Isso é você que está dizendo - afirmou com frieza. - Ela tem uns olhos bem azuis, não tem? Qualquer um poderia comparar a espelhos d'água.

- Eu não. Por que eu sou um idiota.

A sobrancelha de Zuko se arqueou e seus olhos miraram o rosto de Aang com certa curiosidade.

- Os seus parecem uma tarde chuvosa, Avatar.

Aang se surpreendeu. Alinhou as costas e virou imediatamente para encarar Zuko. Parecia ter acabado de ouvir a notícia mais bombástica da sua vida. Fitou os olhos claros do dobrador de fogo por muito tempo, até não conseguir mais ficar naquele silêncio incômodo.

- P-por quê? São... frios , intensos e aconchegantes e dá vontade de entrar debaixo dos lençóis ao olhar pra eles e ficar lá, se protegendo do frio? Por que trazem boas lembranças? Por dão um clima romântico e acolhedor? Por que dão vontade de...

- Não - interrompeu Zuko, já irritado. - É por que são cinzentos. Cinzentos!

Visivelmente frustrado, Aang se aprumou ao lado do outro e bufou, decepcionado. Zuko o examinou com curiosidade, esperando o que viria a seguir.

- Você só faz comparar com alguma coisa bonita e depois dá uma explicação superficial dessas.

- É por isso que tem coisas que não devem ser explicadas. De bonitas, passam a superficiais. É como perguntar o porquê de um coração procurar o outro. Não acha? Se houvesse uma explicação óbvia, você não ia se decepcionar? Achar ridículo e depois fingir que nunca houve essa 'escolha'?

Aang novamente estava surpreso. Zuko não era de falar assim, por tanto tempo. Também não sabia que ele era tão bom assim com as palavras. Mas agora estava incomodado com o olhar compenetrado que o rapaz tinha sobre ele.

- Então... você só disse que eram espelhos d'água por serem muito azuis e... só por isso?

- Você é surdo? Já disse que sim. É só isso. Você é tão cabeça-dura. Devia estar treinando e fica aí, achando que virei um idiota romântico e que estou tentando roubar sua garota. O mundo está em boas mãos, mesmo - concluiu com ironia.

O mais novo ficou calado por muito tempo. Zuko levantou e deu pequenos passos, se afastando dele quando, quase sem querer, o Avatar lhe chamou:

- Zuko? Bem... você... acha que meus olhos são cinzentos... por que são cinzentos, ou falou em metáfora?

O rapaz revirou os olhos, mal acreditando no que ouvira.

- Cinzentos como uma tarde chuvosa, Avatar. Se eu explicar, vai ficar superficial demais.

- E se não explicar vai ficar romântico demais! - concluiu Aang, como se tivesse acabado de resolver um problema extremamente complicado.

- Você complica demais as coisas!

- Pense comigo, Zuko! Dizer que olhos são azuis, querem dizer apenas que são azuis! Oras! Mas... quando diz que são cinza... bem, pode ser por que são misteriosos e, e...

- Aang, - Zuko pareceu um pouco intrigado com a repentina mudança de expressão no rosto do Avatar, que agora parecia prestes a dar uma gargalhada homérica. - ouça: não tenho intenção de explicar. Imagine o que quiser! Seus olhos só... me lembram isso. É... só. Você é um maldito tagarela.

- Ah, desculpa, Zuko, mesmo.

- Quer treinar algumas técnicas comigo?

De repente os olhos cinzentos de Aang ganharam um brilho incrível e um sorriso animador surgiu em seu rosto. Ele ficou de pé num pulo e olhou com grande animação para Zuko. Ele parecia ter esquecido de repente de toda a conversa anterior e agora corria de um lado para o outro, parecendo preparar o ambiente.

- Parece ótimo, Zuko!

Zuko olhou os redondos olhos brilhantes que lhe encaravam, curvados num grande sorriso.

- Você já tinha visto um céu nublado onde se é possível ver estrelas? - indagou o rapaz com um sorriso indecifrável e misterioso.

- Ah... não... eu acho.

- Nem eu. Até hoje.

Zuko virou de costas e chamou Aang, com um simples movimento de dedos. O Avatar demorou a entender o comentário, mas ao entender não demorou a correr atrás do outro e começar a indagar a respeito do tal céu estrelado.

- O que quer dizer, Zuko?

- Seus olhos, Aang. Seus olhos.

Não precisou dizer mais nada. Explicar poderia tornar tudo superficial demais.

--

**N/A: **_Ok... Isso tudo não fez o menor sentido. Postei antes que eu desistisse. Acordei com esse lance na cabeça e não pude relaxar até escrever. Acho que ficou meio bobinha... mas ah! E daí? u.u _

_É o fim dos tempos, cara... EU finalmente escrevi uma Zukaang! # corre em círculos atrás do próprio rabo #_


End file.
